


Our Latest Chapter

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode s21e13 Redemption in Her Corner, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael calls Sonny after he talks to Liv.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 134





	Our Latest Chapter

Sonny jerks when his phone rings, and he realizes he's lost track of time. He taps his phone to open the video call and smiles at the sight of Rafael in his hotel room in Iowa. 

"There he is," Rafael says, his own smile going wide, and then soft. "The most handsome ADA in all of New York City."

"Only because I took over for you," Sonny replies. It's a dumb joke they've been trading back and forth for months, and Sonny never wants to stop using it. Rafael is thriving in his anti-corruption work, and Sonny's finally starting to feel like he really has his feet under him as an ADA. "How was Iowa today?"

Rafael bites his lip like he's trying not to laugh. "Corny," he says. 

Sonny cracks up. "Do I look so tired you thought I needed a pun?"

Rafael shrugs. "A little. Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I got a pretty good rest." Sonny points at the camera when Rafael gives him a skeptical look. "Don't fucking start."

Rafael chuckles and smoothes his tie in an unconscious motion. "I'll be home in a few days," he says, rather than harass Sonny about how much he's working versus sleeping. "We'll spend the whole day in bed."

"God, that sounds amazing." Sonny stretches and winces when his back pops loudly. 

"I heard that," Rafael says. 

"I think the whole floor did," Sonny replies, knowing when to admit defeat. He picks up the phone and sags back in his chair, concentrating on letting his muscles rearrange themselves into a position they haven't been holding for two hours. "Kat's boxing tonight," he says. "Wish you could be here to see it."

"That's right. Did Mike manage to swing a night off for it?"

"Nah," Sonny says with a shake of his head. "Another Lieu's down with the flu, so he's working a double."

"Too bad."

"It happens," Sonny replies. "And the gym allows recording, so Amanda's gonna get it for him to watch in case I run late."

"You think that'll happen? You've worked late the entire time I've been gone. And before."

Sonny gives Rafael a knowing look. "You act like you have no idea what sort of hours this job requires."

"I think I forcibly forgot so I could harass you about it," Rafael says. 

Sonny chuckles. "Wish you were here," he says quietly. "Be nice to kiss you with that beard."

Rafael runs a hand over his beard with a wicked smile. "I promise I have no plans to get rid of it any time soon."

"Good," Sonny says. He breathes deeply and watches Rafael do the same, almost in tandem. "You talk to Liv?" Sonny asks, and he doesn't even pretend like he's trying to sound casual. 

"Just before I called you. We're going to have dinner when I'm back in the city." Rafael watches Sonny's face. "She's hurting, but I don't think she's in despair. Although, I know that doesn't mean much when you have to wonder how to act every single day."

"I'm glad you two were able to talk. She's holding herself up like she always does but...it's been a lot lately."

"I know," Rafael says quietly. "I can't imagine…"

"Yeah," Sonny replies.

They spend a few moments simply looking at each other.

"I'm glad we didn't miss each other," Sonny says. "I've always been glad about that. But watching Liv deal with losing Tucker. I…"

"I know," Rafael replies. "I know."

"If you ever--"

"Sonny," Rafael says, firm but kind. "I could never, okay? I could...no. No."

Sonny rubs a hand over his face and sighs. "I know. I do. I swear I do. I trust you more than…" He can't finish the sentence. He's never been able to. It feels sacrilegious even though Sonny is always certain God wants him to have a love this deep and abiding. 

"Two Hail Marys," Rafael says, a joke much older than their first one. 

Sonny laughs, a little shaky but it's honest. He takes another deep breath. "I should make soup," he says. "At least make sure Liv's got one good meal in her."

Rafael looks fond and exasperated in equal measure. "You can't feed away her grief, Sonny."

"I know," Sonny says, waving his free hand. "But it'd help _me_ , you know? Make sure she gets at least one solid meal this week."

"What are you thinking?"

"Ribollita, I think. It's what Ma always makes when someone's sick or hurting. It's filling, but it's not too heavy."

"It's delicious," Rafael replies. He sighs. "And now I'm hungry for your cooking. Damnit."

Sonny chuckles. "I can do a big pot of it. Reheat it on the stove when you get home. I can make bread, too."

"That sounds amazing."

"Okay, I'll do that. Make enough for you and me to enjoy for a few days, and enough to get some to Liv."

"She may turn you down. She wouldn't want to think she's put you out."

Sonny smiles softly, appreciative as always of the ways Rafael cares for him by gently reminding him of how other people may respond. "I'll tell her Ma made it. You can't turn down food from someone's Ma. It's bad luck."

Rafael beams. "I don't think that's true, but I do think Liv will take it if she thinks it came from your mom. I promise not to tell."

"Thanks." 

They drop into silence again, merely looking at each other and enjoying a quiet moment. 

"Just a few more days," Rafael says. "Unless something else goes wrong with these results."

"They don't even know who owns the app!" Sonny replies, a repeated bit of indignation he absolutely cannot let go of.

Rafael laughs, his entire body relaxing into it. "I know. I know. God, I fucking know." He reaches out a hand like he hopes he can reach through the screen and touch Sonny's cheek. "Go to the boxing match. Call me after and tell me all about it."

"I will," Sonny says, holding out his own hand. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

They spend another moment simply looking at each other before saying their quiet goodbyes and ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> It was great to see a brief glimpse of a happy, successful Barba who was clearly calling his husband as soon as he caught up with his friend.


End file.
